


Touch

by Suspicious_Popsicle



Series: Mix Tape [15]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluri, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suspicious_Popsicle/pseuds/Suspicious_Popsicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's where the blindfold from "Play" comes in.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: The characters in this story are from Tales of Vesperia and do not belong to me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Here's where the blindfold from "Play" comes in.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters in this story are from Tales of Vesperia and do not belong to me.

The game had been Yuri's idea. Flynn hadn't asked him if he'd only heard of it, or if he'd played before, but he couldn't help wondering, at least at first. It wasn't the sort of thought that was really important enough to stick around as things got more interesting.

Kneeling on his bed, he felt warm and a little shaky as Yuri leaned forward to let him tie the blindfold over his eyes. Although Flynn tried to be careful about knotting it, he still caught a few stray wisps of hair that had escaped the messy pile Yuri'd tied it up in earlier. Barely a moment after the blindfold had been secured, Yuri lunged forward. The kiss missed, of course, landing a little off-center and just below his nose. He corrected, guiding Yuri's face with hands over his cheeks, the satin of the blindfold still cool beneath his fingers.

“Lips,” Yuri said when they broke apart. His crooked grin clearly said that he thought he was winning, and Flynn went ahead and gave him that one for free. Unceremoniously, he stripped off his polo and tossed it aside.

The rules of the game were simple: one partner would be blindfolded, while the other would touch him with an object, anything close at hand. If Yuri could guess the item, Flynn lost a piece of clothing. If he couldn't, then Flynn got to strip something off of him. Staring at Yuri kneeling expectantly before him in a tank top and jeans with shredded knees, blindfolded and grinning and completely at ease, Flynn's mind went blank as he wondered where to begin.

Reflexively, he patted his pockets. He'd had half a dozen ideas for what to use when Yuri had explained the game, but now all those thoughts had flown right out of his head. His fingers traced the outline of something small and flat. A coin?

Quickly, he fished it out of his pocket. It turned out to be one of Yuri's guitar picks, probably stowed there when he'd been trying to clean the living room earlier. It seemed as good a start as any, and he pressed the point to Yuri's knee.

It surprised him more than it should have to see Yuri jump, and he pulled his hand back. That eager grin wavered for a moment, then returned with a laugh.

“Gotta give me a little more time than that to guess.”

Maybe he hadn't expected Flynn to start with his knee, or maybe he was a little more anxious than he wanted to let on. Wanting to be sure he was still all right with the game, Flynn lifted Yuri's right hand and kissed his knuckles. He trailed the pick lightly over the back of his hand and up his arm. Goose bumps followed in his wake, and he returned to stroke the pick over the inside of Yuri's wrist.

He was watching closely, which was why he caught the shiver that made Yuri shift and sit a bit straighter. He wasn't pulling away, though, so Flynn continued. Returning to where he'd begun, he ran the pick slowly up the top of Yuri's thigh, feeling it vibrate over the weave of the denim. He angled up towards the fly. The pick made a satisfying little sound as he tapped it against the button, and Yuri sucked in a sharp breath as Flynn dragged it straight down.

“Coin,” he said. His voice was thick.

Smiling, Flynn traced a line from the hollow of Yuri's throat up his neck to the point of his chin, using it to draw him in for a kiss.

“Wrong,” he murmured against his lips. Taking Yuri's hand again, he pressed the pick into his palm. “One of your guitar picks.”

The smirk drew his lips tight, and he held out his arms. “Help yourself.”

Decisions, decisions. The tank top was the obvious choice, but he could always relieve Yuri of the band holding up his hair, instead. The whole point of the game was anticipation, after all. Besides, there was something about being allowed to take Yuri's hair down that made his heart beat a little faster.

Leaning in once more, he reached around and fumbled for the hairband. It caught in tangles of dark hair made worse by the blindfold's knot, but he worked it loose as carefully as possible. Yuri didn't help, distracting him with nibbling little kisses along his jaw that grew sharp whenever Flynn caught a snag. When the band came free, he sat back on his heels again, running his hands through Yuri's hair and settling it around his shoulders. It was filled with his warmth and, though he knew Yuri didn't much care about who touched his hair, the moment still felt tinged with intimacy that had nothing to do with the game they were playing.

“Is that all? Boring.”

“Shows what you know.” He stroked the backs of his fingers over Yuri's cheek and felt a smile spread across his face to see him lean into the touch.

“Whatever. We're one and one. Your move.”

“I don't think the point of this game is to rush.” He stole a soft kiss. “Relax.”

He was stalling for time, though, casting about the room for something Yuri might not be able to guess. As his eyes fell across the bag he'd taken to the reunion, he remembered suddenly the gift his cousin Patty had sent home with him.

“Just a sec.”

With a quick peck on Yuri's cheek, he leaned down over the side of the bed and snatched up the bag. It took only a few moments to pull out the little felt fish plush she had made him, and he dropped the bag back to the floor. A brief flash of guilt streaked across his mind for even considering using the gift, but it wasn't as if he'd be doing anything dirty with it. Just a little touching.

Lifting the fish, Flynn had it give Yuri a little kiss. He grinned at the flash of silver, the frowning press of lips after the touch of the felt. Turning the little stuffed animal, he brushed its tail lightly over Yuri's cheeks and down his neck. Yuri's shoulders hiked up involuntarily against the ticklish feeling. Mischievously, Flynn flicked it over one of his ears, and watched Yuri clap his hands over the sensitive skin. As soon as he'd let his hands fall back to his lap, Flynn leaned in and caught his earlobe gently between his teeth. Yuri flinched and shoved at him, but his fingers curled and, if Flynn had still been wearing a shirt, he'd have been caught and anchored in place.

“Cheater,” Yuri muttered. He gasped at the wet warmth of Flynn's tongue, squirming, but making no attempt to stop him. Flynn tickled him beneath the chin with the fish.

“Figured it out yet?” The curve of Yuri's ear was smooth against his lips as he spoke. Blowing over reddened skin made Yuri shiver.

“A feather.”

“Why would I have a feather?”

“I don't know. Maybe you pulled it out of your pillow.”

He laughed softly and kissed Yuri's ear, the skin of his neck just beneath. “Wrong again.”

Tossing the fish out of the way where—hopefully—Yuri would never notice it, he kissed his way down Yuri's neck, down to the thin border of his tank top. He pulled it out of the way and kissed over the curve of his shoulder. Yuri's hand rose up, fingers threading through his hair, and he changed direction to litter kisses over the top of his chest.

Yuri was shifting, making as if to lie back and drag Flynn down after him. It took a bit of will power to pull away, but he managed it. Slowly, wanting as much to draw things out as to keep from dislodging the blindfold, he caught up the hem of Yuri's shirt and pulled it up, exposing him by inches before pulling it off over his head and tossing it aside. Letting his hands settle on Yuri's sides, he touched with gentle fingertips, exploring the shape of muscle and texture of skin, watching the swell of indrawn breaths and the slight tremble of exhalations. He ran a finger from Yuri's collarbone to his navel, savoring the way he swayed forward in response.

“It seems I have you at a disadvantage.”

“Only because you didn't have your hair tied up.”

_I'm also not the one blindfolded_ , he thought, wryly. Yuri was certainly enjoying his little game, and Flynn found his mind racing, discarding one idea after another as he tried to work out what to use next. It came to him with brilliant clarity, and his grin crinkled up his eyes.

“Wait right here.” Reluctant to give up the warmth of Yuri's body, his hands trailed over his skin as he slid off the bed. He glanced back to see Yuri settling himself against the headboard, then hurried out of his room and down the hall to the kitchen.

He should have thought of this sooner. It was right up Yuri's alley. Pulling open the fridge door as quietly as he could, he took out the container of raspberries he'd seen earlier that day. Turning on his heel, he stuck five of them on the tips of the fingers of one hand. His grin was so wide it almost hurt, and he paused only long enough to set the container on his nightstand before climbing carefully back onto the bed.

“Having fun keeping me waiting?”

“Next time, I'll gather a few things beforehand.”

He straddled Yuri's legs, settling himself with a hand at his hip. Yuri's fingers walked up his arm until they could curl around his neck to pull him in for a kiss. In the midst of the warmth and the soft give and take punctuated by the edges of teeth and the slippery bit of metal, Flynn traced the curve of Yuri's jaw with a raspberry fingertip.

Yuri turned toward the touch, mouth hanging open, but Flynn pulled back. He traced sinuous lines down Yuri's neck, ran the berries along his collarbone and daubed them in the hollow of his throat. He drummed softly over the skin of Yuri's chest, gathering his fingers together around a nipple and moving on as the dusky flesh stiffened beneath the teasing touches. Tracing his fingers over the ridge of Yuri's cheekbone, he skimmed the edge of the blindfold and came back around. With a pressure as faint as sunlight, he touched one berry to Yuri's parted lips.

Breath catching in his throat, Flynn watched as Yuri's hand shot up to catch his wrist. Opening his mouth a bit wider, his teeth shone white against the pink of his lips, the red of the raspberry. The warm tip of Yuri's tongue prodded his finger, pressed up against the berry, and Flynn held perfectly still as Yuri's hand slid over his, wrapping around his index finger and holding it steady as he nipped the top neatly off the raspberry. The hard ball of Yuri's piercing slipped over his finger as he licked the rest of the berry free.

It was too warm in the room. He didn't remember it having been so warm when they'd started, and Flynn was glad he'd lost his shirt early on, though his pants now seemed a touch too small. He saw the faint red stain of raspberry juice on Yuri's lips, watched the smile that curled up the corners of his mouth, and wondered if he would be able to make it all the way through the game, or if it would be worth the teasing later to simply give in and help himself. He bit his lip as Yuri sucked the raspberry off his middle finger, putting far more effort into it than was actually necessary.

“I was saving those for dessert.” He swirled his tongue around a third one, and Flynn swallowed, mouth gone dry. Yuri's cheeks hollowed out momentarily as he sucked up the berry. His smile betrayed his appetite. “I hope you brought the whipped cream with you.”


End file.
